


Love me a little bit harder

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Wade and Peter are dorks, dominant peter, slight sub drop, sorry guys no actual sex here only conversations about it, submissive wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: Peter knew what this was. He was there to keep Wade himself. To keep him from snapping and going on a killing spree. A professional dominant he wasn’t but he knew what he was doing. How to do it and keep Wade safe.He'd do anything to keep Wade safe.





	Love me a little bit harder

Peter knew what _this_  was. He was there to keep Wade himself. To keep him from snapping and going on a killing spree. A professional dominant he wasn’t but he knew what he was doing. How to do it and keep Wade safe.

 

“Good, you’re so good for me” Peter breathed out as he wiped a damp rag over the other man’s chest. “Wade, you make me so proud” He moved up to cover Wade in a light blanket and hold him as he came back to himself, most likely after a small nap. It didn’t matter; Peter would still be here. This is what Wade needed. He needed a constant, someone who he could repeatedly come to for what he needed. Yeah, this was originally just a fuckbuddy situation, but as time went on Wade revealed more of his submissive nature. And after a long talk, Peter offered to be his dom for as long as they wanted. 

It wasn’t just for Wade. No. Peter was enjoying all they did as well. He felt calmer and assured that he had in a long time. With their lives being as they were, filled with lies and distrust, it felt good to finally just be able to come together for this mutual satisfaction. Honestly, Peter loved being dom to Wade because he saw such a change in him. For days after the scened, Deadpool would be more careful, listening to Spiderman if the met on the streets for a takedown. And Wade would actually show up to Peter's apartment via the door and they would just hang out. Peter would always reach out to touch Wade, smile on his lips and he’s whisper that Wade made him so proud.That’s What Peter loved. Watching Wade be…. Human again. Even if it took verbal humiliation and spankings to get there. Wade needed to submit, and Peter was someone he could trust with everything.

 

Peter, on the other hand, has loved Wade for years. He’d do anything to keep Wade safe and somewhat happy. When Wade was stretching up, begging for a kiss, for /more/. Whimpering how he loved the hero made Peter swell with happiness.  Yeah, he knew it was just Wade needing affection. He made it very clear in the beginning that he didn’t feel love that easily. That he just needed to let loose and feel sometimes and Peter is the only person he could ever trust with this.  That…. Was enough for Peter. Knowing Wade was going at this safely. 

He was pulled out of his head by Wade shifting to face him and wrap himself around Peter. “Heya, how are you feeling?” 

“Mmm. Good. Sore as hell though. Healing factor or not my ass hurts” 

“I’m sorry”

“I like it.” Wade kissed the other’s collarbone. “You are the bestest at this” 

“The bestest huh?” Peter slipped a hand down to cup Wade's ass and squeezed. 

“Yeah.” he paused “Peter?” 

“Whats up?” The younger man asked voice laced with concern.

 

Wade turned over to lay on his back. “Am… Am I wrong for this? For wanting to feel pain? For falling? I mean… I just got fucked in your lap. Like a toy… maybe it would be easier if I just moonlighted as a prostitute..”

 

“What? No!” Peter shrieked “Wade! You could get hurt!”

 

“Better than making my best friend do this for free”

 

“Oh, Wade…  No, you aren’t wrong. Or bad or anything else you’re thinking. You deserve to feel what you like. And be /safe/ while doing it.” Peter stressed  “And anyway I love doing this. I love you- I mean Seeing you so happy” 

 

fuck fuck fuck fuck Why did he just say that? Hopefully, he’s still in his own head and I- 

 

“Do you love me?” Wade questioned, voice small, not unlike how he sounded when they first spoke of this arrangement. 

 

“I. Uh. Yeah…” Peter trailed off “Yeah I do” 

 

“You.” Wade stopped to collect himself, sitting up and facing Peter “You agreed to this. To do this with me, to take me apart, to help me in this way….. When you loved me? And you never said anything?”

 

“Wade, If you want me to be honest then yeah. But it was worth it. I can easily pretend with how tactile you are. And it's so much better than you turning to a stranger, or just keeping yourself locked in your head trying to convince yourself that you shouldn’t want this.”

 

“Soooo you're telling me that you’ve put yourself through the torture of being with me in every way possible except romantically; just to keep me safe?” Wade asked, biting his lip.

 

“Yes. It’s been worth it. Until now when my fucking mouth tattled on me” Peter let out a small hysterical laugh “And now I lost you completely”

  
  


“Who said that?” Wade asked slowly “I mean. Look at me. I’m Deadpool. I’m not only ugly as shit but I have the personality to fit. I’m crazy. And I couldn’t see my best friend was in love with me. So I’m definitely not the smartest.”

 

“Don’t talk about yourself like that!” Peter admonished immediately.

 

“You love me. Peter loves Wade. Spiderman loves Deadpool….” Wade trailed off repeating himself, before looking up at Peter’s face “What would you say… If I said I wanted it too? If I said I’ve had a crush on you for years. Almost before we knew each other? That I’ve always looked up to Spiderman?”

 

“Wade please don't be fucking with me” Peter got up from the bed, and slipped on his pants but sat back down. “Please Don’t just try to make me feel better, You said at the beginning you didn’t do relationships. I went into this fully knowing what was going to happen. And I want to continue. You’re so happy now. Please.”

“No. You’re right. I’ve been avoiding relationships. I don’t like being abused and hurt and manipulated. People take advantage of me not able to die. But not you. Even when I came to you asking to be your submissive, to get hurt, you insisted on a safeword. Insisted on talking. A lot. You did everything you could to keep me safe. You tend any wounds I get before they heal even when we’re just us. But I want this. I want to sleep with you and not have it be like this. I want to be able to say that I love you Peter and that you are a saint for dealing with my shit.” 

 

Wade sighed.  “Peter, I would love to date you. To be loved by you. And I love you too.”

 

“Wait. You actually want to… be in a relationship? With me?”  

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, holy shit!” Peter moved around to tackle Wade back to laying down and just kept kissing him “We’re gonna be here a while I have a lot of pent-up love here”

 

“I think I’ll be able to keep up Spidey.”

**Author's Note:**

> poor college student survives off of cup noodles and comments! 
> 
>  
> 
> you can also submit a prompt to my tumblr hey-im-amber


End file.
